


Father's Day

by Weddy



Category: DCU, The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weddy/pseuds/Weddy
Summary: It's just Wally who makes the best gift for Father's Day
Relationships: Barry Allen & Wally West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad in English so if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry and tell me !

It's fathers day today, and the young teacher was happy to see her little students apply to give the best gift to their father. She had prepared everything so that each child could find happiness, crayons, paint or even salt dough. Seeing the kids having fun made her really proud of her idea. But his gaze was caught by the only red head in his class, Wally West. The little boy had nothing in front of him, no drawing or anything, he just watched his comrades do it, his eyes sad. Worried, the young woman went to sit near him.

  
**"Is something wrong Wally?"**

  
**"No Madam."** Answered the little redhead while the mistress finally crossed his sad emerald eyes, they are so full of life usually.

  
**"So why don't you make a gift for your dad?"**

  
**"I ... I don't want to give him a present."** he said with a small voice after a moment of hesitation. And there the young mistress remembered.

  
It was her first year at this school, so she hadn't known the whole thing, but his colleagues had warned her that Wally had suffered physical and psychological violence from his parents, especially his father, before being adopted in by his aunt and uncle. Oh the huge mistake she had just made, how to fix it ? What should a mistress do in this kind of situation ? The young woman ponders this for a while before placing a comforting hand on the little boy's back.

  
**"Wally, do you know what a father is ?"** She asked.

  
The little redhead seemed to think seriously about his question before answering.

  
**"Dad always said that a father is someone you owe your life to."**

  
**"Maybe, but it's not just that."** A little silence settled before the mistress continued. **"A father is someone you can count on, who will do anything to make you happy and for whom you are the most precious person. You don't necessarily need a blood tie to consider someone like your father, you understand ?"**

  
She tried to be as simple as possible but the words came out on their own, and when Wally looked at her, blinking, confused, the young woman was afraid that the little one would not understand what she meant. But she was relieved to see shards of life appear in the little boy's green eyes, before grabbing a leaf and colored pencils to try to make the most beautiful drawing of his father.

  
**"Thank you Madam !"**

  
Wally is an intelligent boy, the young woman knows that he understood her message.

  
\---

  
Today, Barry was to pick up Wally from school, Iris had a lot of interviews to do. He had therefore made sure to arrive on time, and by the greatest miracle - well, especially thanks to Patty and Sylvestre who fired him from his office -, the blonde had arrived a few minutes before the bell rings. And when he finally heard the dring, Barry smiled at the idea of seeing his little red head again. And as always, Wally was the first to leave school, always so excited and full of life, even after a day of school. 

  
**"Uncle Barry !"** He shouted, hopping on the blond's neck to give him a hug.

  
**"Hi kid, how are you ?"** Barry replied, hugging him before placing him on the ground and squatting down to the child's height.

  
**"Suuuper good !Today, we had to make a gift for Father's Day and the mistress helped me make mine !"**

  
At that, Barry stiffened, still trying to keep his smile, he and Iris had however warned the school on this subject.

  
**"Oh, and can I see your beautiful drawing?"** He asked, still wanting to know what Wally had done for Rudy. Barry knew the boy was still too young to hate his father despite everything he had suffered, but he thought Wally already knew that his father's actions were unforgivable.

  
**"Yep ! Obviously !"** Wally seemed really playful and happy with his work when he looked for his gift in his schoolbag. The little boy's smile widened and brightened when he found his drawing and handed it to Barry.

  
The older boy blinked in front of the drawing. On the white leaf, there were two stick figures drawn, a little redhead with green eyes who seemed to hold the hand of another taller, blond with blue eyes. Around there was a building that looked like the city's science museum, with the glacier next door where Barry always takes Wally to have an ice cream when they go to the museum. On the other side, there was the Flash museum, the favorite place for the little redhead. And finally, the phrase _"Happy Father's Day Uncle Barry"_ written in red at the top of the leaf.

  
**"Happy Father's Day !"**

  
**"It's ... It's for me ?"** Asked the blond, even if the answer was obvious.

  
**"Of course! I have no other uncle Barry !"**

  
Barry did not know what to answer, still too surprised and moved. Wally saw him as a father ? He felt his eyes sting at him, and he knows that when he tells Iris all this tonight, he will cry for good. But for now, he prefers to take Wally in his arms and hug him. Knowing that he is like a father for the little redhead is the most beautiful gift we can give him, he is so proud.

  
**"Thank you kid, this is the best gift I have ever had."** He said kissing his son who has a smile to his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy fathers day to all fathers !


End file.
